Forbidden Romance
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: A sudden encounter in the school infirmary was all it took for one Kuroko Tetsuya to fall in love with Akashi Seijuro the school doctor What will happen? Will his love be reciprocated? Watch as the drama unfold in this forbidden Romance between Student and Teacher


**Forbidden Romance**

**Summary: **A sudden encounter in the school infirmary was all it took for one Kuroko Tetsuya to fall in love with Akashi Seijuro the school doctor~ What will happen? Will his love be reciprocated? Watch as the drama unfold in this forbidden Romance between Student and Teacher

**A/N: **Hey Everyone~ We are here to bring you more collaboration pieces~ With our event~ 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams, we are so happy to see all kinds of people from all over contributing and writing as much and as little as they want to make great works of art~

So yes our event is made for anyone, even you to contribute, All you have to do is continue off where the previous person left off in the comment, and continue the story, easy~ You can steer the story however you want, write as much as you want, anytime you want. So if you like this story please visit us on our facebook page and find our event 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams to continue this story~ The event is always on~

So without further ado~ Thank you so much to all the people who contributed to this chapter~

Please thank; Lunatari23, Sapphyre Lily, Scarlet Aki-chin, Kyte-VaNa, The Mafia-ish Addiction, Akemi

For taking turns and writing out this piece, we hope you enjoy~ once again if you want to see more~ well its up to you to write the continuation~ so please come down to our FB page to do so~ For all our collaboration fic from our event are fics written by you for you~

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basketball~ **

**Thump thump**

His heart beat seemed to be running at a quicker rate than usual. Was it beating so fast cause he was in pain from being bullied, or was it because he was running away as fast he could before he got caught. One Kuroko Tetsuya wondered to himself as he sat in the infirmary.

"My my Tetsuya, you seem to be getting into a lot trouble lately" the red haired infirmary doctor chuckled as he took a gauze to clean out the cuts. Who only received a nod but no answer, he just chuckled again as made a move to the boy to help with the injuries.

As the doctor raised his hand to dab at wounds on his cheek he couldn't help blush at how gentle the doctor was being. Staring into the red haired man crimson and gold eyes he couldn't help but hold his breath, at how breathtaking they were.

**thump thump** **thump thump**

'Why am I feeling so light?' He wondered, leaning just a little more into the doctor's touch. The doctor's hand was warm, his fingers smooth compared to the rough graze of the gauze. His heartbeat slowed down a notch as he revelled in the small comfort that he felt from being so close to the kindly man. Sinking deeper into this bubble of comfort, he thought he felt himself topple sideways, thought he heard the doctor call for him.

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya!"

Kuroko was still in a deep thought, not even realizing that the crimson-haired doctor has been calling for his name few times but that was until he felt a sudden warmth near his face.

"Tetsuya~!"

Turning his head towards the source, he felt something warm and soft upon his lips. Coming to his senses and realizing that he just accidentally kissed the doctor, who was standing their wide eye as he was feeling.

Blushing a deep crimson red, he quickly pushed the man away and ran out of the infirmary as quick as his legs could take him.

"What did I just do~!" he mentally screamed, as he ran out of the school and towards a certain park where he used to go since he was a child. He was running nonstop in a speed where even cheetah will be ashamed. The blue-haired teen just stopped when he reached the park and when he stopped; he was panting heavily due to the super fast running a while ago.

After taking a deep breath, he can felt himself already calmed down though his heart was still beating loudly. His pair of cerulean orbs roamed around the small park. It's so quiet and calming since it's noon and people rarely come to the park at this time. Kuroko can felt that his heartbeat rate was slowly gaining its usual rhythm. He sighed heavily and try to think what he should do. He couldn't just stay home like in all those manga he read, though...no one would really know if he was there or not. Taking a deep breath, to calm down, he walked over to a swing and sat down. Pondering on what he should do, so deep in his thought that he didn't realize how late it had gotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, he made sure to stay clear of the infirmary, but his effort was futile as the teacher had ask him to take Kise Ryouta, the new transfer student, to the infirmary because he was attacked by a mob of fan girls, upon reaching the infirmary, he slowed down, and trembled as he slowly reached out a hand to open the door, the model seeing him freeze on the spot asked

"Hey are you alright?" seeing the teal head like that was kind of cute, he reached out a hand to try to shake the teen to respond when suddenly the infirmary door bang opened and revealing a tall bespectacled teen with a solemn-looking face. He had a rare hair colour which is emerald green and a pair of eyes with the same shade. Kise frowned when he saw that the teen was holding a very shiny pot on his hand while Kuroko showed no reaction. His face was turned to the other direction as he spoke,

"I am not involving myself in whatever schemes you are planning at. Bye, Akashi!"

There was a soft chuckle coming inside of the infirmary after that. Midorima released a heavy sigh as he turned back his face to the front just to meet the sight of his blue-haired classmate with an unknown but attractive-looking blond; not that he will admit it, standing in front of him.

"Domo." Kuroko greeted.

"Kuroko." Midorima greeted him back.

"What are you doing here, Midorima-kun?"

The bespectacled male stared the teen for a good few minutes then Midorima turned his head and fixed his glasses whilst shaking his head,

"It was none of your business. Now that blonde kid seems to be in need of medication-"

"I'm a second year high school student if you would know-ssu!"

Kise countered and the green head only stared at him. Sighing, Midorima turned on his heel and walked away.

"It's rude talking to the supervisor like that, Kise-kun"

Kuroko suddenly interjects. Kise seems baffled with the idea,

"SUPERVISOR? Who the hell would bring a pot to school! Hey, and why were you so goody-goody with him? Calling him 'Midorima-kun', Kurokocchi~?"

Kuroko, who felt hopeless for the blonde model, shrugged and moved towards the infirmary door,

"This is the end of my accompanying you. Take care, Kise-kun"

"Ehhh why Kurokocchi~" the blond wailed and grabbed onto the teal head jacket to hold him back. However he too was pulled away by the doctor who was glaring down at him. Kuroko meanwhile turned around and replied

"I dont remember being close to you for giving me a nickname Kise-san, we just met" and walked off back to class. Kise looking at the teal haired teen tried to say something in retort, but before he could say anything he was pulled into the infirmary by the doctor roughly.

"Oi what was that for" he cried looking finally at the doctor but wishing he hadn't as the look on the doctor's face was beyond terrifying, He was roughly treated for his wound, before being harshly shoved out of the room.

Akashi meanwhile was thinking "A complication in plans, but no matter" as he went back to work, before an idea came and his heterochromatic eyes glinted before he moved them to face the blond that instinctively straighten his posture. For some reason, Kise felt like he sweating even though the infirmary had the air-cond switched on.

"Sit." Akashi ordered as he turned his back and sauntered to a cupboard located near the window before taking out a few bottles of medicine and some other things. After he closed the wooden-cupboard back, he went back to where the blondie was and realized that he was still standing at the same place.

"I said sit, Ryouta!" Seeing that the blond seemed still refuse to move, Akashi felt his patience snapped.

"Ryouta." He uttered.

"Err.. actually.. I actually. umm" Kise said reluctantly but one glare from the crimson-haired doctor changed his miind.

"I can't sit, sensei!"

"Why?"

"My butt hurts." Akashi stared the blond

"And why is that?"

The stare was Akashi's normal one but for a newbie like Kise Ryouta it is like the glare of the devil awaiting its prey's soul.

"I- Err... A fangirl shoved me a little too much-"

Utensils, antibiotics and cleansers were slammed on the table besides Kise. The blonde shivered as he dared look up at the school doctor's face.

"...irritating..."

Kise heard the doctor muttered and he gulped.

He swear to all deities and gods that he would never let his body be harmed, scratched or hurt by any other for he seems to develop a phobia for the school doctor.

Akashi spun his chair. "Well, seems like there's nothing with you after all. You don't even need any medicine." Akashi remarked without looking the blond since he was busy writing something on a piece of paper.

Kise mentally sighed in relieve hearing the news. No medicine? Oh, yes! Kise jumped internally. He truly hated medicine to the point that whenever he is sick, his mum and sister have to tie him on the bed just to force him to consume the bitter medicines. Kise cursed whoever that has created medicines.

"So I can go back to class right?" He asked with a hidden enthusiasm, not wanting to be near the scary doctor with a name tag 'Akashi Seijuro' anymore. The soon he can get out, the soon he can find 'his' Kurokocchi.

Suddenly Akashi's mismatched orbs narrowed. He glared the model as if sensing his thoughts just now.

With something in mind, the doctor opened a drawer and took some white tablets before letting it dissolve in a glass of water. He then casually offered the drink towards the student.

"Eh? Thought I don't need medication -ssu?"

"I assure you, Ryota that this is just for calming your nerves" Akashi spoke with an unreadable expression. Kise, who actually believed the doctor's words accepted the offered drink and gulping it all in one go.

Three seconds later, Kise fell down towards the tiled floor already unconscious. Akashi smirked, those sleeping pills do work some wonders. Wonder why Shintaro is against using it.

The doctor stared at the student with a look akin to dislike.

"Too bad, Ryota I do not share what I deemed is mine. Specially if it's Tetsuya" That being said, the doctor left his office not even bothering to lift the student towards a bed.

He after all had to plan his next move to win a certain someone's heart.

On the rooftop, Kuroko, who was enjoying his precious milkshake, shivered slightly. 'I wonder why i felt a sense of dread. Is this milkshake has gone bad?' Taking a look at his precious milkshake, he just shrugged his shoulder and continues sipping the beverage. 'There's no way I can waste any milkshake, can I?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later

It was Sunday. Kuroko loves Sunday so much for he doesn't have to attend the school. The teen rarely wakes up early when it comes to Sunday but on this day, just a moment after the alarm clock beside his bed rang, Kuroko already woke up. He sat upon his single-sized bed after shutting off the alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes as an attempt to reduce the sleepiness that was still dominating him. Kuroko stared his bedroom wall dazedly before standing up; cracking his neck and stretching his limbs. Then he proceeded to the bathroom.

Later Kuroko Tetsuya found himself clad in a dark-colored jeans and a simple blue-colored shirt descending the stairs. He took out his cellphone and flipped it open and saw a green dot indicating a new message.

From: Midorima-kun

I'm sorry, Kuroko. I can't make it today. Since the money is with me, I already give it to my friend. He will accompany you today since he is very familiar about the needed things.

P/s- He'll be waiting for you in front of MajiBa.

Kuroko stared at the mail and sighed. So he woke up only to find out that the superintendent wasn't the one he's going to meet but an unkown person,

To: Midorima-kun

Superintendent-san, it's okay, just as long as the added library club fund is in good hands. I would like for you to know that, as the club president, I will spend the money for new books of new genres and new models of library cards.

Kuroko pressed send before shoving the device into his pocket. He then ran down the stairs, he doesn't want to make whoever is at MajiBa wait any longer.

The sooner he meets the person, the sooner he'll get the money, the sooner he'll get the supplies, and the sooner he can get moving with his daily life.

To bad, fate had decided to play tricks on him that day.

"I have been waiting, Tetsuya" Said individual stared at the man who mentioned his name with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Out of all people who could give Midorima a favour of giving the needed funds to him, why this certain individual? Why the man he had been trying to avoid all this time? Why Akashi Seijuro?

"Ano..." Kuroko tried his best not too look at the other's eyes. "I apologize for that incident that had happened between us"

"What are you apologizing for, Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked as the teal head flustered with embarrassment. "There is no need for one of those"

"But my action was uncalled for, Akashi-san"

"It was?" Akashi asked in an almost teasing tone. "I rather liked your dare I say, bold gesture. It was quite enjoyable"

"Please don't say such words, Akashi-san"

"Why should I stop? I am being serious here, Tetsuya" The doctor took one deep breath before moving to cup the other's chin, prompting Kuroko to look him in the eye. Before Kuroko can utter a word, Akashi spoke once more.

"I like you Tetsuya, Will you go out with me?"

Kuroko blinked. "Could you repeat what you said just now, Akashi-san? I think I misheard something."

"I like you Tetsuya. Will you go out with me?" Akashi repeated the exact words with his charming and sexy smile that has made countless man and woman swoon.

"Sorry?"

"I like you Tetsuya. Will you go out with me?"

"Umm... again?"

Akashi quirked his eyebrow. Did he seriously didn't hear him? He was pretty sure his voice was loud and ehemm..sexy enough to be heard by the bluentte but he repeated it nonetheless. "I like you Tetsuya. Will you go out with me?"

"So I do hear correctly?" Kuroko mumbled. He looked away and bit his index finger while contemplating something.

This time Akashi frowned. What the..? He's not sure whether he should feel irritated because Kuroko seemed like he's pulling his leg or the fact that the latter looked extremely adorable now especially with a tint or redness on his cheeks. Akashi smirked.

"Tetsuya..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well how do you like that? Do you want more? Well please visit our event 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams on our facebook page. For this story is a collaboration piece written by you all, and anyone interested to do so~ Come and try your hand at writing scenes to continue this~ Steer it in any way you want~ You don't have to be a writer, you can just be an average Joe~ for anyone can contribute as those did here for this fic~

Till next time~ We hope to see you, Lets write more and continue this~


End file.
